wargame_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Privatejfx141
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wargame: European Escalation Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the M270 MLRS page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GhOsterider444 (Talk) 00:58, March 23, 2012 Hello, this is your Admin and wiki Founder, GhOsterider444, thank you very much for your contribution to fixing up parts of this wiki, its been annoying me since i usually cant figure this out since its a new wiki and hasn't been set up yet, but all contributions to helping this wiki run better is very much thanked and I hope you can help even more, and I might even make you an Admin soon, so good job and keep up the good work. GhOsterider444 23:02, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Good News! I changed your user rights a little bit and now you're a Beaurocrat, same with on R.U.S.E in just a moment here, good job and keep up the good work! GhOsterider444 20:33, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Good job on the weapons template, it looks really good! GhOsterider444 16:42, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Admin Status Congradulations, I have elevated you to Admin status for your hard work and many contributions on this wiki!GhOsterider444 00:09, April 16, 2012 (UTC) hey mate im gonna try and add as much as i can to this wargame wiki to make it that much better Hi *10:21PieterdegreefI was just reading your RUSE page *10:22PieterdegreefAs I said I think it is very inconvenient that one can not see full map images in game so I tried to Google them without succes... so I said to myself, make them yourself and put them on the wikia page... *10:22PieterdegreefBut that turned our to be more complicated then I originally thought *10:23PieterdegreefSo if you would like to give a hand or do it yourself, you can find all the screenshots on my Skydrive (https://skydrive.live.com/redir?resid=3BF0DAC12AC0F708!387&authkey=!AC0BWq_QlmNeJy4) *10:24Pieterdegreefgreetings from belgium btw... see you're from Canada? I need your help, Privatejfx141 Hey Privatejfx141, do you mind if you lend some help the the World in Conflict Wiki because the wiki is really in bad shape and you can make it better. You know do your little magic like you improved on the RUSE and WarGame wikis. P.S.: Talk to me if you want to discuss about this. Help me Privatejfx141, you're my only hope. Terms of Use Issues Hello, If a Wikia staff member removes content for violating our Terms of Use, do not restore that content. We have recieved complaints that articles on this wiki reveal real names and other private information and acted on those Terms of Use violations. I assumed that this was an oversight, so I did not take any punitive action but the fact that you restored this content shows that I have to be more explicit. Please be more caerful in the future. --semanticdrifter (help forum | blog) 21:02, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeap, I am McNash from the forums, I saw the wiki needed some extra hand so I went to edit and add some info and images to help with the development, I will tray to update more entries and bring some additional images for the game stats. Aircraft Help Hi, Being quite new to the Wargame franchise, can you help/show me how to deploy aircraft and give them commands. All I can do with them is just leave them in the airport. I really don't know how to use them. (Sorry, my sig doesn't work here) DiCePWNeD - 04:21, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Overhaul The Wiki needs much of a overhaul but since you're basically the only dedicated and active user (and admin) I suggest that we should firstly clean up most of the pages and implement basic classes and system to the wiki before noting the "700+" units in WG: ALB. Sounds good? [Komandir-[DICEpwned]] Recon| | 00:06, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Template Fixed [Komandir-[DICEpwned]] Recon| | 05:07, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Images How/Where did you get the unit icons? E.g. http://wargame-series.wikia.com/wiki/File:WEE_SPW-40PA.png http://wargame-series.wikia.com/wiki/File:WEE_SPW-40B.png http://wargame-series.wikia.com/wiki/File:WALB_Icon_VDV.png Thanks. [Komandir-[DICEpwned]] Recon| | 23:06, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Good luck to you comrade! [Komandir-[DICEpwned]] Recon| | 07:37, July 13, 2013 (UTC) New Poll I request a new poll of the month such as What is your favourite unit class? Logistic, support, etc. Or we could even start a poll voting system where such can vote for the next poll of the month. [Komandir-[DICEpwned]] Recon| | 00:33, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Dual templates for the USA arsenal Hey I noticed that there are two different templates for the Arsenal of the USA, I think we should merge them and then get rid of one so there won't be any confusion for visitors. DrakFira (talk) 10:09, July 18, 2013 (UTC)DrakFira (Originally DarkFire360 from the CNC forum) I see, I thought the original system where one put ALB units in Italics was fine, but that's alright, thanks for clearing it up. Supply.png For some reason unknown to me yet, virtually every article with the new unitbox appears with supply.png stuck in full size (1000x600px) right under the costs heading. While I investigate or if you do know why this has happened, can you delete the photo at this moment? Thanks, DiCePWNeD Recon| | 22:04, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up I actually meant that ROKMC was the original page, but what's done is done I guess. Sorry I guess I failed a spot check when I read the original instructions on uploading pics and thought they should be in .jpg format. That's why everything I upload is in .jpg, it won't happen again. Duplicate Pages There are another pair of duplicates: 11th Armored Cavalry Rgt. and 11th Armored Cavalry, I don't really know which is the original, I guess it's up to you to decide. DrakFira (talk) 06:14, October 7, 2013 (UTC)DrakFira Irrelevant page Someone created an Israel and a Turkey page on this wiki. The former because he/she thinks it "should be in Wargame", the latter because "it's a NATO country". Considering neither is mentioned at all, I think at least the former is irrelevant and should be deleted. DrakFira (talk) 02:14, October 10, 2013 (UTC)DrakFira WikipediaLink template usage I seldom use source mode to edit unless I really have to, I find it difficult to keep track of all the symbols, whenever I have to edit in source mode I usually copy paste from another source and then edit that on the spot. I don't know, it seemed to work all the time without any real problem, but yeah I should've tested the links first. Sorry about that. DrakFira (talk) 02:28, October 17, 2013 (UTC)DrakFira Need help with something How do you create the "did you mean similar item here]?" This is because Eugen clearly said the CF-18 Hornet (WALB DLC 2 new unit) is different from the CF-188 Hornet, even though the latter does not have its own page yet. EDIT: Another thing, disambiguation page for F-104 Starfighter. DrakFira (talk) 07:00, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Ok, then with that in mind, how do I create a disambiguation page? Do I just create a page and then put "this is a disambiguation page for F-104 Starfighter", and then put the three links in point form? (along with renaming the current F-104 page as well) DrakFira (talk) 11:38, November 16, 2013 (UTC) I like it I like the photo of the warships you got here.Can you tell me what the ships in this photon are?Col.Knowles (talk) 05:56, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Rename photo Is it possible to rename photos? If so, could you help me with renaming "WAB_Portrait_Vysadkari" to "WAB_Portrait_4VPZU" ? I sorta made a mistake when I first saved it. EDIT: And one more thing, I tried to create the Red Dragon arsenal template for Norway and screwed it up by putting in AirLand Battle instead of Red Dragon, the extra template is found on the KO page. DrakFira (talk) 02:08, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Promotion! I am honored to be of such service and pledge to use my powers for the greater good of the Eugen Systems database Well thank you, I will now delete irrelevant pages and delete and replace the 4VPZU image.DrakFira (talk) 02:58, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Duplicate Wiki Have you seen this? http://wargame-airland-battle.wikia.com/wiki/Wargame_Airland_Battle_Wiki. Should we do anything about it?DrakFira (talk) 01:18, February 10, 2014 (UTC) : Alrighty I guess, I'll leave you to it.DrakFira (talk) 02:48, February 10, 2014 (UTC) : Yeah I saw the thread, some of the forum members do have a point, if you want any unit "lore" you pop over to wikipedia (we helpfully gave all the links), if you want to know unit stats there are a few databases readily available (though mostly out of date, only one database I know has the most recent Magna Carta units). : Meh, but I'll continue, I find it good stress relief somehow. DrakFira (talk) 03:17, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Red Dragon Armory Did you see this? A test variant of the Red Dragon Database on the website has come out. http://www.wargame-rd.com/index.php?rub=database-rd_test Methinks we can start updating all the RD arsenals.DrakFira (talk) 07:36, February 26, 2014 (UTC) USA RD arsenal problem I can't make the Vessel/Naval support section of the USA Red Dragon arsenal show, I've filled it in with whatever was in the Red Dragon database and tried to change it from vessels to naval support like you did with the ANZAC one but it did not work.DrakFira (talk) 05:52, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Gamebutton/WRD template So I tried to make a new gamebutton template for WRD like the WEE and WAB ones, unfortunately I can't seem to make it work properly, could you give me a hand? I tried it out on the SAS page. Template:Gamebuttons/WRD DrakFira (talk) 08:24, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for your help! I heard of it back when it was "Act of Ruse", but seeing a screenshot now..., I'm just trying not to hyperventilate my lungs out. And I can see from the wiki activity that you did not waste time creating a new wiki for it :D DrakFira (talk) 09:52, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Percentage Support So Red Dragon departed from the old bad/medium/good/exceptional to actual percentage statistics for most of a unit's attributes; unfortunately, the wiki doesn't support that. I tried replacing the "medium" stabilizer on the T-55A page with "5%" (from Red Dragon) and the color scheme does not work. Will this be updated soon? Trineroks (talk) 09:35, April 14, 2014 (UTC) : Scratch that. : I almost forgot that Red Dragon has stabilizer stats for near everything, from tank main guns to machine guns / infantry rifles. We would probably need a new weapons template. : Trineroks (talk) 01:21, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Weapons Template This didn't pop up on the wiki latest activities feed, so I thought I might as well inform you about this via message. I've updated the Weapons Template to include Suppression, which was introduced in ALB. I've included this along with it, and updated the actual template layout code to reflect this change. Trineroks (talk) 04:52, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Hello again Dicepwned here, I've returned from a long, uncalled for hiatus due to study and classes, etc. I bought Red Dragon and see to edit much from here, I'll be active again. Also, should we make articles on the new coalitions of RD? e.g. Eurocorps. NSWP, Commonwealth Factions, Blue Dragons? AzidenzRecon| | 00:52, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Overview for Chinese tanks Hi, I was just wondering if you or someone else might have time to do some of the in-game overview for many of the Chinese tanks. I can manage with the History from a Google search, but I haven't get to play a lot of the Chinese and other Asian MBTs that much. Right now most of those are blank. Thanks --M1A2 with TUSK, superiour Ameican technologies... (talk) 22:12, April 30, 2014 (UTC) * P.S.: I can't change my signature back from the M1A2 thingy now, help is much appreciated. Thanks --M1A2 with TUSK, superiour Ameican technologies... (talk) 22:15, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :Click on the drop down menu with your username on the top right corner, click Preferences, edit signature. :As for the tanks, can't you just go on Red Dragon and take screenshots of them from the armory/create a showcase deck and deploy it in game? :Trineroks (talk) 23:08, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks, I managed to change my signature back now. As for the tanks, what I meant I think was a bit advise on strategies for using each of them, although now that I really thought about it, I think I can add them in myself. --Rstrong1234 (talk) 01:03, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :Well, that answers that. As for dealing with the overview sections of the units, I currently don't own Red Dragon. - Pvt. JFX141 (talk) 01:12, May 1, 2014 (UTC) On the subject of unit icons... I was thinking we do something similar to what the EVA Database (aka CNC wiki) does with their unit pages (and which you should be fairly familiar with). We put the unit icons on the top left corner beside the short description paragraph and keep the ingame screenshots in the unitboxes. Something like this. DrakFira (talk) 03:46, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :Well, I say we keep the in-game images of the units in the UnitBoxes since they are of higher quality. I prefer moving the unit portraits/icons to the gallery sections rather than using the layout that the EVA Database uses, since the Wargame unit portraits are too wide and do not really distinguish that much from the in-game screenshots. - Pvt. JFX141 (talk) 04:03, May 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah, well good point. ::DrakFira (talk) 04:14, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! Well, this was a pleasant surprise. Thanks for the promotion Privatejfx! Is there anything I need to know about this position? Trineroks (talk) 04:13, July 10, 2014 (UTC) : Oh, okay. Thanks! : Am I allowed to touch any of the MediaWiki pages, or would you prefer I don't? : Trineroks (talk) 06:55, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Heads up: Act of Aggression The Talk Page on that wiki is not working for me, so I'll give you the news here instead: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfRqrxGQQg4 That is all. DrakFira (talk) 12:50, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Modifying Unitbox Hi I am having issues trying to add turn radius to the unit box. HivMnd noticed that the unit box does not have turn radius. The first draft was in a hideous color. And I mess up the unitbox when i did add turn radius to unit boxKnightsword21 (talk) 13:06, March 25, 2016 (UTC) So where are you supposed to add it?Knightsword21 (talk) 15:09, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Weapon box Hey, I've been looking at the weapon box, and I think it would be a good idea to add a "characteristics" (or similar) row to the box for STAT, HEAT etc. Also a way to suppress the automatic r/min in the rof would be nice, since a lot of weapons give a reload time instead of a rof. I considered adding it myself, but the code intimidates me and my low coding skills. HivMnd (talk) 14:49, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Wiki Manager introduction Hello, I'm Flanqer, and I'm the Wiki Manager for the Wargame Wiki. I wanted to drop you a personal message since you're one of the active admins. I'm here to help you and your community, and to be a liaison to full-time Fandom Staff. If you ever have any questions related to the wiki, whether it's about editing, styling, infoboxes, policy, etc, please contact me on my talk page. Your forum seems to be dead. Are you using something else for general communication amongst contributors? (Don't take the "manager" part of my title seriously. For a clearer explanation of my role, see the announcement on Community Central.) Flanqer (talk) 19:10, May 21, 2019 (UTC)